What's that orange rock called again? Gallifrey?
by TheKanjiWolf
Summary: Artemis lures the TARDIS towards his house and jumps in with Holly's help but she is unable to tag along, Artemis tries to study the ship but the Doctor departs with him on board. No.1 jumps abord causing the ship to lean too close to Hybras in the void!


**What's that Orange rock called again...Oh right! Gallifrey (Artemis Fowl/10th Doctor Who Crossover)**

** - Chapter 1 - **

**Time and the Genius**

"You'd better have a good reason for this Fowl" said a very pissed off Holly as she walked into Artemis's Study through the door. Artemis was at his desk "Oh I asure you Holly, It concerns all of us, we have battled every Demon and Pixie out there but now we must encounter...A Time Lord" Artemis said with emphasis on the Time Lord. Holly was shocked "A Time Lord? But they were all wiped out in the last great Time War" Artemis responded "That's what you think" Artemis said "One remains and is still clawing his way up, he calls himself The Doctor. Artemis explained "If we can lure his TARDIS here, then we can steal it and capture him, we can do experiments to unravel a timelord's biology, Gallifrey is in the Constellation of Kasterberus from what I have read and the timelords have a secret to their death" he said to Holly.  
>Holly looked at him wide-eyed "Erm..." she couldn't think of anything to say "Come with me Holly" said Artemis.<p>

**Fowl Mannor Garden**  
>In the Fowl Mannor Garden, there was a Triangular setting of cones in one spot and they were linked to electrodes which linked to a small control pannel with a few buttons and a lever for activation. Artemis showed off as usual by pressing the buttons in a precise order and then pulling the lever, suddenly the sound of the TARDIS could be heard, a gush of wind spread along the garden and a small Police Box came into vision, the TARDIS was materializing inside the Triangular cones. As Holly saw the TARDIS coming into this time period, she asked "What is a Police Public Call Box?" Artemis responded "Oh it's a telephone box used in the 1950s but heaven knows why the Doctor's TARDIS is disguised as one, they are not even in use anymore" he said confused.<br>The TARDIS was fully materialized and the door opened and the Doctor looked outside.

**The TARDIS**  
>As soon as the Doctors head poked out of the door Artemis yelled."Now Holly!" With that call to action Holly fired a bolt of white light that hit the Doctor in the chest locking his arms to his sides and sending the Time Lord off his feet and onto his back. A few moments later after dragging the man to his feet, The Doctor followed Artemis around the TARDIS while still bound by Holly's spell with a petulant expression where as Holly remained outside, The Doctor looked at the boy sitting at the console spoke for the first time since his capture "Who are you?" starring at the console, Artemis answered "Artemis Fowl, and that's all you need to know Doctor" he said to him, the Doctor looked at the console and then at the time meter which said 'Dublin, Ireland, 10:00AM, 29th May 2011, Earth, Humanian Era' but the date soon switched to 'Mt Solitude, Gallifrey, Rassilon Era' Upon seeing the change the Doctor nudged the lever down with his elbow and the TARDIS departed.<p>

Artemis watched the Time Rotor move up and down like a big piston "Interesting, a time machine that lives and that has a heart too with coral growth extending from the sides" Artemis began, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space" The Doctor commented "It seems the interior is larger than the exterior since a TARDIS is built on 2 dimensions instead of 1" Artemis managed to decipher.  
>"Yes that is correct Artemis" said the Doctor who now free was focusing on the TARDIS console "Wait...No, no ,no ,no, this can't be" The TARDIS started violently shaking to and fro(Backwards and forwards). Artemis looked at him and helped him pilot the TARDIS "A powerful shockwave from the time vortex has jolted us a quarter of a nanosecond in time and that's not physically possible but it happened which means we are crashing into Paradox 5 which is a planet that was never meant to exist but it forced its way into time by using the TARDIS, anyway the planet is time locked and there is only one way to get there, when the TARDIS is jolted a quarter of a nanosecond into the future, it's circuits glitch badly which drags us to Paradox 5, a planet in which there is no escape because of the Paradox field but we may have a chance of escaping", the clock on the TARDIS rolled onto 12:00AM, Midnight, The TARDIS lights went red and a large bell rang "What's that!" Artemis was surprised "The Cloister Bell" The Doctor responded "The TARDIS is suffering a catastrophic anomaly!" he exclaimed.<p>

**Fowl Mannor Garden**  
>Holly had stayed behind at the Fowl Mannor garden and she had just seen the TARDIS depart "ARTEMIS!" she screamed hoping that he heard it but he had already left with the Doctor until she got a ring on her fairy communicator and Artemis's voice was on the phone "Artemis, where are you?" he responded "In the TARDIS, we are about to crash, get Foaly on the line, he's the only one who compares to time lord technology."<p>

**The TARDIS**  
>Soon Foaly's voice picked up the phone "Hey Artemis, what have you stolen this time then?" he asked with a bored expression, Artemis responded "I guess you could say that I managed to snag a TARDIS but it's crashing, we've had a temporal catastrophic incident and we have no idea how to work this thing, not even the Doctor" he said to him "wow, if I had a penny for every time I heard that one, I'd be one rich little horsey" Foaly joked before continuing "Well all I know about TARDISes is that they need 6 pilots to function right but you guys just have to make do with yourselves but I do have one word of advice for you guys..." just then the phone got cut off, the TARDISes course flipped off and it got back into time properly. The Doctor flipped a load of switches around the console and the time rotor started moving again and the cloister bell switched off and everything was back to normal or at least as normal as it was going to get seeing how messed up Artemis's life was right now.<br>The TARDIS soon landed somewhere "No, this isn't good, no,no,no,no, Midnight" he sighed, Artemis was confused "But it's 5:00AM" he responded "No the planet Midnight" he said to Artemis.  
>The Doctor led Artemis to the 569th floor of The TARDIS "The library" The Doctor said heartwarmingly to himself and Artemis's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. The Doctor looked along the bookshelves "There's a book written about this planet, maybe I filed it under 'D' for Diamonds or 'C' for closed planets or 'I' for invisible creatures..." Artemis sighed "So every book in creation to search through and we are looking for one specific book? You can't be serious!" Artemis let out a big sigh and searched. At that moment there was a small flash of light and in it's wake...No.1 appeared, the two masterminds turned to face the imp, Artemis talked "No.1? How did you?-" The imp responded "I just found some silver as I dimension jumped here" "Found it!" The Doctor's voice exclaimed as they all rushed back to the Console room "So this is the famous TARDIS" said an impressed No.1.<br>At the moment in the TARDIS, all seemed fine but then the TARDIS started shaking again and thrashing around.

**Fowl Mannor Garden**  
>Holly had watched them depart and had set up their phone call, now she was left to her own devices, the machine that seemingly lured the TARDIS in seemed to have suffered a circuit overload after the TARDIS had departed again because of the excess Artron Energy the TARDIS had sent off. Mr&amp;Mrs Fowl were on a buisness trip in Japan for an attempt in a new line of work so they would be in Tokyo for a while. Holly knew what to do, she got out a small phone from her pocket that was in her Section Eight suit and called Disneyland, the robotic voice of an answering machine sounded<em> "Hello and Welcome to customer Services, please select one of the three following options, please press 1 on your phone to, order tickets and book flights, press 2 to file a complaint and press 3 to ask for the new special offer, please hold for a supervisor"<em> continued the answering machine as Holly took a big sigh but then a human voice came "Hello and Welcome to disneyland, how may I be of service" said the man on the phone, "Put me through to the LEP" she exclaimed and hearing a dial tone she rejoyced as she then heard Foaly's voice "Foaly, so good to hear your voice again!" she smiled almost bursting into tears but if she did that her self esteem would simply fall apart, "Holly, I'm sorry but when I was chatting with those two knuckleheads, my line got cut off, apparently some Time Lord didn't seem to pay for the better reception broadband plan in his TARDIS" he sighed "Don't worry Foaly, but I need you to do something for me, I need you to engage the LEP teleporter which I know is surrounded by LEPrecon guards but you'll figure it out" Holly grinned, she had a hunch that she could get to the TARDIS or die trying.

**- Chapter 2 - Set sail for Hybras!**  
><strong>The TARDIS<strong>  
>The TARDIS started shaking around and thrashing side to side as the time rotor was moving up and down and the TARDISes turbulence loudly growning "What's happening?" No.1 worried, The Doctor checked the scanner "Some place called Hybras? Must be some planet..." Artemis rolled his eyes "It's an island locked in a time spell which was created about 10,000 years ago and the time all the warlocks had died out, but the spell must be cracked..." "Of course! If there is a cracked time bubble, it must be trying to bleed through the cracks but it seems the TARDIS is trying to enter the bubble and I think it's gonna land!" The Doctor responded with his serious-game face, No.1 had to get into the conversation there "It's my home island" said the imp eventhough he had tried to run away. The TARDIS soon landed but it's matrix had crashed and all the lights had turned off and the controls were shot "That's odd, The TARDIS, she's just gone, where did she go..." The Doctor worried "I'm sure it will be fine Doctor" said Artemis and No.1 simortaineously which was a little odd. The Doctor went to the TARDIS doors and opened them, they had landed or crash landed on a big grassy plain on the edge of the gate, The Doctor rushed back into the TARDIS to check the clock on it and it said 25th June, 2485, Island of Hybras.<br>"Come on team, let's go" said The Doctor as they walked out, The Doctor exammined the TARDIS exterior "What is a Police public call Box?" "It's a telephone box from the 1950s on Earth In Britain, see The TARDIS is ment to adapt to it's surroundings but one day I went to the 1950s and the chameleon circuit got stuck and so it remained like this, but I like it" The Doctor smiled "Harmless Artron energy is leaking into Hybras, The TARDIS should reful just by being here, give it 24 hours tops" The Doctor again smiled as they walked.

**Hybras Academy**  
>Artemis looked at them both "Okay this will be hard because Demons HATE humans because Doctor, no offense but you look like one" he joked "So-" he was interrupted by the Doctor "I have perception filters so they don't notice us, each in the shape of a cube" No.1 tried to explain "Guys, thats not a good id-" "not now No.1" said Artemis, No.1 wanted to explain that Demons could ignore the perception filter but he was interrupted. Once they were inside, they were confronted in a hallway by Leon Abbot who could see them very clearly "Doctor?" Leon said confused "Last time I saw you, I had your face between my claws" he gloated, The Doctor took a step back, Artemis took a step forwards "Look, we need to know why the TARDIS broke down so just tell us what you did!" Artemis exclaimed, Leon motioned them in his direction and brought them to a large empty room, "The time spell around Hybras is slowly cracking, when your TARDIS came here, the heart of it slipped out and we captured it, and we will use it to completely shatter the time spell and bring Hybras back to existance and out of the Void" Leon smiled "We'll feed you to the wild animals afterwards" and with that, he was gone "So that's what happened, at least they didn't use any Z-Neutrino Energy" The Doctor said softly as he got out his sonic screwdriver "What's that" Artemis said "It's a screwdriver, it's a little bit sonic" The Doctor smiled, he was using it to scan for the Artron Energy that The TARDIS' heart could be sending out from possibly a containment unit "Any reson why it sounds like a cricket on coffee?" No.1 pointed out jokingly, No.1 was like the light of the team right now "Oh no...Artemis get No.1 into the TARDIS, it doesn't work but you have to take him to the Zero Room which you'll have to look for, use a rope to trail your way back" The Doctor told him "What's the Zero room?" No.1 asked "The Zero Room is an enviroment in the TARDIS that is isolated from the rest of the universe, No.1, you must go there with Artemis before you fade away because the TARDIS' heart is destroying Hybras, I have to work out this puzzle" The Doctor said.<p>

**The TARDIS**  
>Artemis lead No.1 to the Corridor in the TARDIS, Artemis trailed a rope behind them to find their way back, they found the Zero Room at last, No.1 went inside and was forced into unconcious sleep while Artemis sat and watched him.<p>

**Hybras Academy, Experiment Room**  
>The Doctor found where they were keeping the TARDIS and luckily it was not guarded, he walked over to the containment unit. In the corner of the room, he saw The TARDISes outer shell(The Police Box)so he used the sonic screwdriver to return the heart back to the TARDIS but there was one problem, if the TARDIS was taken here that means No.1 and Artemis were kidnapped by something, most likely not the demons because the demons would just leave the Police Box alone and take it's core. The Doctor went in to investigate and looked at the TARDISes scanner and it had scanned recent activity, The Doctor played a video on the scanner that showed them being taken by hodded figure and vanishiing into thin air, The Doctor had never seen anyting like it before though which worried him deeply. Without another moment's hesitation, he pulled the activation lever on the TARDIS console and it started to dematerialize, the time rotor moved like a big pistion and outside demons watched as the police box flashed with a light and disppeared, fortunately the demons were too late to prevent the TARDIS' take off.<p>

**- Chapter 3 - I have the strangest feelng you shouldn't touch it**

**The Planet Gallifrey, Costellation of Kasterberous**  
>The time rotor slowly came to a stop as a light flashed on the outside of the police box as it slowly appeared, The TARDIS landed in a desolate meadow just outside the imperial city, The Doctor emerged from the Police Box and locked the door behind him, he ran out into a small cave and found Artemis and No.1 tied up together. He knew he should come here because the TARDIS managed to lock onto their biological signature since they both touched the TARDIS console "What happened?" The Doctor was shocked, No.1 and Artemis were unconcious and tied up together and there were shadows everywhere, no not Vashta Nerada, none were detected but something else, he noticed on the ground was a small glowing white and blue cube, there was a note beside it and the Doctor read it, it said <em>-I have the strangest feeling you shouldn't touch it-<em> he didn't heed that warning and picked it up, the cube, nothing happened...yet.  
>The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to untie the roop binding the boy and the imp together and he woke them up, No.1 had a breakdown "Doctor, he-he...everywhere...dark..his name...Death" No.1 said before he fainted, The Doctor carried him into the TARDIS along with the cube. 5 minutes later, The Doctor faced Artemis sitting on the chair to the east of the TARDIS console, "Artemis, what exactly happened, what did you see?" Artemis calmed himself "It was hard to see, there was just a shadow and then everything went black but I glimpsed something, like a claw or..." ARtemis trailed off.<br>The Doctor stood up, he stared at the controls for a few minutes and then approached it before slowly pushing forward a lever and pressing a few buttons and switches, the time rotor activated.

**The Time Vortex, on course for Earth**  
>No.1 woke up silently, he exited the Zero Room(The Doctor had taken him there) and followed the rope back to the console room "Hey guys did you identify the-" No.1 was interrupted when the TARDIS shook, The Time Rotor halted and the TARDIS crashed, Artemis scrambled to his legs and looked at the scanner "Erm...Doctor! What's Lupis-Luna?" The Doctor ran to him "What?" he said in a hurried tone "Oh no! We are in some deep shit now, we are on a planet were the sun never rises and the full moon never vanishes, The TARDIS is completely drained and it can only refuel on rift planets" he sighed, the TARDIS violently shook and the auxillery lights flickered and failed "Okay we got no lights, no power, no magic and no survival skills" No.1 worried. Artemis stepped outside "The Atmosphere on this planet is safe, it contains very slight toxin with mid-levels of oxygen and nitrogen, we might be able to hold for a while" he inhaled deeply before facing the TARDIS again, Artemis screamed very loadly, The Doctor rushed outside, The TARDIS had three large scratch marks on the front that had actually carved into the wooden door pretty bad and in red writing on the window of the door was written <em>-Too late TIME LORD! TOO LATE TIME LORD!-<em> The Doctor inspected it and stumbled backwards. The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and before Artemis could enter too the door slammed shut with out the Doctor doing it "Doctor! Let me in!" The Doctor noticed what had happened and used the Sonic Screwdriver, the door was dead-locked from the outside so the Key was also useless, Artemis started banging on the door as something was approaching him "DOCTOR!" he screamed, as the banging became more silent, The Doctor rushed to the scanner and brought up an outside image, Artemis was gone!

**- Chapter 4 - Luna what now!**  
><strong>The Planet Lupis-Luna<strong>  
>The Doctor was now baffled "Okay No.1, According to the TARDIS' records, the Planet Lupis-Luna became devoid of all life 600 million years ago, we haven't seen whatever alien lives here but Artemis is in deep trouble".<p>

**Via Purifico, Lupis-Luna(Yes aware of that Final Fantasy 10 reference)**  
>Artemis found himself chained to a wall in a cave, he struggled until he was confronted by a black hodded figure "So, let's see, show me your face so I can identify you" the hooded figure shook his head, Artemis sighed "Why am I here, and what did you do to the TARDIS?" he demanded, the hooded figure responded in a gravely deep voice "Because you are needed, The TARDIS is not and therefor it must be terminated" his tone was devoid of emotion. Artemis replied "What exactly am I needed for?" The stranger responded "You will find out in do time human, you have been doused in time energy from touching a TARDIS so you are useful".<br>The stranger removed his cloak and dropped to all-fours, it was a wolf-like monster growling at him and standing right there ready to attack. Artemis stuggled eventhough been immobilised by fear and unable to escape the grip the chains had on him "Who-...What-..." he then screamed before the screech being cut silent.

**Outside the TARDIS, Lupis-Luna**  
>No.1 had to think "I think the shadow on Gallifrey brought us here and kidnapped Artemis again, what else could it be?" he wondered "I like how you think No.1, now there's something you don't see everyday" on the ground in front of them was pawprints and various other marks in the dirt "We better follow this" suggested The Doctor. They followed the tracks until they vanished, the rest of the tracks had been covered over "Hang on I got this" The Doctor said pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver, he used it causing the dirt to resonate and vibrate, the dirt fell aside making the tracks visable, they continued to followed until they found a large cave, for some reason they couldn't get in there, they kept exiting as they entered, The Doctor sighed "Oh that's just perfect, a localized time loop reacting on 2 dimentions intentionally used to make a lock-out time paradox" he said showing off again as usual. Suddenly a loud howl came from inside the cave, time energy flashed around the cave as the time loop was now broken, the wolf-like monster charged from the cave and out onto the empty fields "Is that a...a...werewolf?" The Doctor commented. No.1 tried to mock him "Well let's see, it's a furry wolf-monster with scary glowing eyes and teeth that could pierce a Demon's armor, yes I think It's a werewolf" he yelled at the Doctor in an annoyed yet scarred town, The Doctor was immobilised in dear but No.1 was ready to pop, "Oh my God, there is no middle finger big enough for this, Get your ass in gear Doctor, we may not be safe in the remains of the TARDIS but we can still hold out for a while" No.1 continued. The Doctor stumbled back and ran with No.1 "I think they may have used the TARDIS' energy to create that time loop" The Doctor pointed out as they got closer to the TARDIS, The Doctor halted in his tracks for a second and activated the Sonic Screwdriver at the werewolf, the beast stumbled back for a few seconds because of the sonic waves piercing it's ears, it bought the two enough time to get to the TARDIS.<p>

**The TARDIS, Lupis-Luna**  
>"Hang on a second, if that thing must have taken Artemis, does that mean this thing could have killed him?" asked No.1 "I don't know, I just don't know" he said in an annoyed tone. The Werewolf struck the TARDIS once more causing the already damaged Police Box to roll onto it's side. The TARDIS door opened and Artemis stumbled in, 100% unconcious but not dead, The TARDIS door locked again, The Doctor checked his pulse, only a slight pulse and his left lung slightly crushed or damaged in some way but something was strange, Artemis's body seemed brimming in time energy which fueled the TARDIS which then repaired itself completely and then departed headed for Earth which was it's original preset destination. The Doctor brought Artemis into a small labratory testing room inside the TARDIS and laid Artemis on an X-Ray table, the Docto did some tests which showed he was alive and recovering from damages but showed a problem in his DNA "This is bad, his DNA is infected by something like a virus possibly" the Doctor concluded "but for now we can't run any more tests for as long as this thing remains dormant" he sighed. 10 minutes later, Artemis woke up in the console room with a slight headache Oh good, your awake!" No.1 said cheerfully "Do you remember what happened?" Artemis nodded "A little, I was chained up to a wall in some cave or a dungeon and this thing in a hooded cloak confronted me and then that's where my mind goes blank and then I wake up with this" Artemis said pulling up his shirt a little, there was a massive wound there, The Doctor had covered it up.<p>

**The TARDIS, Earth, London**  
>The TARDIS landed in London, on a street corner on Oxford street. The Doctor had a little chat with Artemis a few minutes ago about this incident but he was as puzzled as No.1 here.<br>Right now ARtemis felt unwell so he stayed in the TARDIS while the Doctor and No.1 (Disguised in his bonnet and Mumu) acted as The Doctor's son, very young son, No.1 felt like he needed to get out of the TARDIS a little right now so after they had a little lunch and had a little walk, they went back to the TARDIS, Artemis was not there in the console room though, but there was some rather strange noises coming from the door behind the console leading to the TARDIS' other rooms and then a howl was heard "God No!" The Doctor yelled "Your right No.1, it's like you saud, there isn't a middle finger big enough for this" he said before that door was burst down by a Werewolf, which was in fact Artemis, he had been bitten back on Lupis-Luna, The Doctor acted quick, using his Sonic Screwdriver to fend Artemis off while No.1 used some magic to weaken him before he fell back and shifted back to human. The Doctor and No.1 helped him recuperate "Guys I remember now, the Werewolf that bit me said he was the wolf leader like the Alpha-Male of that group, he said his name was Luka and he said since I carried time energy from interacting with the TARDIS, he could become more powerful by biting me and giving me a virus but I can't fight it anymore!" he said worriedly.

**-Chapter 5 The Artemis wolf-**  
>There was no cure for this particular condition not from anything in the universe, nothing could cure it as explained by the Doctor, so there was no hope for him right now.<p>

To be Continued...

Yes I will probably make a short sequel soon if you liked this guys.


End file.
